


Estel

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the foreign word challenge on lotr_100.  I've always loved Gilraen'slinnod,and this seemed the perfect place to use it!





	Estel

**Author's Note:**

> For the foreign word challenge on lotr_100. I've always loved Gilraen's _linnod,_ and this seemed the perfect place to use it!

"It's been long since we had any hope." Boromir's voice is weary.

Gilraen's voice echoes in Aragorn's ears. _Onen i-Estel Edain, u-chebin estel anim._ He is not aware that he's spoken out loud until Boromir looks at him, questioningly.

"I gave Hope to Men... I kept none for myself." he translates. " _Estel_ \--'hope' in the language of the Elves."

" _Estel_." Boromir turns the word on his tongue, and the sound of it, in that lovely accent, makes Aragorn shiver. "What hope we have in this quest lies with you, Ranger. Our _Estel_."

Aragorn smiles. _Estel_ he was, _Estel_ he remains.


End file.
